


Show Me Your Teeth

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Whip It (2009)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-movie, Pash and Bliss tentatively flirt which leads to more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me Your Teeth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [packmentality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/packmentality/gifts).



> Thanks to fishy73 for the beta

"It's fucking cold in here," Bliss said, scooting closer to Pash, pulling a blanket over her sweat-panted legs.

"Watch your language, my mom's home. And it would probably help if you would wear more than a t-shirt."

"Um, it would probably help if your _mom_ would turn on the heat." Bliss pursed her lips and waggled her eyebrows.

"Not like it won't be back up to 70 degrees tomorrow, Ruthless. And besides. I thought you were impervious to the cold or something."

Bliss sighed dramatically. "Alas. That is not one of my superpowers."

Pash stretched out, wiggling her toes under the blanket. "You want some cocoa?"

"Only if you make it while I cuddle with your lingering body heat."

\--A comment which earned Bliss a swift poke in the side. "Brat."

"Yeah, but you love it."

"Oh, you caught me."

"In fact, you love me so much," Bliss huddled under the blanket as Pash got up and padded into the kitchen, raising her voice to cover the distance. "You love me so much you want to take me around back and have unprotected sex and get me pregnant!"

"Jesus, Bliss." Pash hissed. "My _mother_." She ducked her head around the room partition. "Besides, I thought lovers who loved loved gloves."

Bliss looked at Pash seriously. "That's just a myth. I want to feel your raw meat."

"Okay, that's gross."

"Yeah. I think I puked a little."

The microwave dinged and a moment later Pash returned with two cups of cocoa. "This should sooth the nausea." She winked.

"Aww. You're so good to me, baby."

"Such a sap."

Bliss took a sip and flexed her arm muscle. "Hardly. Haven't you heard? I'm hard core."

Pash smirked. "Oh, I'll believe it when I see it." She patted Bliss's arm. "And I amend my earlier statement. Sap_ling_."

"Harsh!"

"I speak the truth." Pash shrugged, innocently.

"You speak bullshit."

"That too."

"Come on. I could totally take you."

Pash narrowed her eyes. "Oh, I don't know." She took another sip of cocoa. "You're pretty scrawny."

"Okay, that's it." Bliss downed the rest of her cocoa, sputtering when it burned her tongue a little. "We're taking this outside."

"I believe you are forgetting the _snow_."

Bliss glared.

Pash grinned.

"Arm wrestle?"

"Are you _five_?"

"Yes?"

"Not happening."

"C'mon, Pash."

"Nope."

"Then what's your bright idea?"

"Well, _Bliss_, you have to promise to be quiet."

"Hurl Scout's honor." Bliss criss-crossed her heart.

Pash smiled, a bit hesitantly. "Okay. Just remember that you promised."

"You're starting to creep me out. Honestly, Pash, last time you wonked out this much it was cause you wanted to kiss me. Are you gonna kiss me again, Pash? Cause I listen, and I know what you said about protection. I can totally get some condoms, I think I—"

Pash kissed her.

It was like last time.

Okay. It was better than last time, because _this_ time, Bliss was expecting it, a little.

And this time, Bliss kissed back.

Which, actually, yeah. That made a lot of difference.

"Okay, um. For the record, totally not objecting, but how is this going to prove anything?"

Pash gave her a look. "I think you're missing the point."

Bliss blinked. "...That you like my muscles and want to take me out back and get me pregnant?"

"Something like that."

This time, Bliss kissed Pash, pushing her backwards with probably more force than was necessary. When they pulled apart, Pash looked a little stunned, her mouth stung. The unspoken question 'What was that for?' hung in the air.

"You had some cocoa..." Bliss mumbled, touching Pash's lips with her forefinger, yelping when Pash's tongue came out to lick it.

"Liar."

"Yeah."

"I'm going to kiss you again."

Bliss pressed her lips together. "Okay." She was really ready, this time. But she still couldn't catch her breath. It went on forever, as long as forever can be when it only lasts a second or two. Bliss pulled Pash towards her by the tangles in her hair, arching their bodies.

They fit too well. It was like this moment had been waiting for them.

Pash bit her lip, pulling back, and Bliss moaned, feeling desire spike all through her.

She smiled. "Nobody said you could fight dirty, Pash."

"Oh, on the contrary. I think that's completely understood."

"Then I suppose you won't mind..." Bliss's hand moved, as if she were no longer in control of it, since she maintained eye-contact the entire time, from Pash's hip lower, to more tropical climates, to brush against where Pash's legs came together, causing her to tighten.

She cleared her throat. "Well within the rules."

"So there are rules now." Bliss didn't move her hand.

Pash shifted minutely. "There should always be rules."

"I don't know, Pash." Bliss started moving her fingers, slowly, against the fabric. "It's awful tempting to break a rule once it's in place."

"Hmm?" Pash placed a heavy hand on Bliss's shoulder. "Yes, of course."

"Oh, now you aren't making any sense." Bliss wiggled her fingers inside Pash's waistband. Pash's eyes were wide open, and Bliss knew that with the right movement, she would fall right into them. She kissed Pash's open mouth, licking against her teeth, tasting lip balm and cocoa and heat.

Pash's hair—down there—was soft. She was really, really wet, and Bliss was concentrating so hard on not fucking this up that her bottom lip tucked neatly into her mouth, biting grooves into the pink flesh.

She moved one finger against the opening, more than a little amazed that she had done this. "Pash?"

"Uh?" She lifted her head from Bliss's neck.

"Say something?"

"Are you still cold?"

"No," Bliss whispered, and she arched up on her knees and entered her best friend, feeling the shudder go through her in the most intimate of ways. She felt Pash's breathing speed up, so she did too. She kissed under Pash's ear, down her chin, and along her neck, knowing her.

When Pash hissed "More" and they tumbled horizontal, and when Bliss pulled Pash closer with her powerhouse legs, and still later, when Pash near-screamed, and Bliss reminded her, laughing, "Pash, your _mom_!", Bliss thought, _I could totally take you._.

And Pash thought the same thing.


End file.
